The Secret Wife of Arthur PenDragon
by Loreley Crow
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Prologue

You have heard the legend of King Arthur, the once and future king, his chivalrous knights of the round table, the evil Morgan Le Fey, the Lady of the Lake, and The great Merlin. Many have heard the stories, but I know the truth.

My name is Avalon Wolfmare. Those who are familiar with the legends will know my mother as the Lady of the Lake, and my father the mighty sorcerer Merlin.

The legends of Arthur our quite fascinating, but the way it really happened was, well a little different. You may ask how I know this, what could I possibly know more than the experts? One simple answer I was there, or at least my past life was.

Lately I've had visions of Arthur coming back, I don't know when, or where, or even how. All that I do know is that he will return and it will be soon. We must all choose are sides whether one chooses to be on the side of good, or the side of evil is entirely up to oneself; but one thing is certain to survive a side must be chosen. I have already chosen mine have you?


	2. Chapter 2

Arrows and Visitors

I emerged from the depths my beloved lake of Avalon, my home and namesake. I was ten at the time, and my mother had asked me to collect some herbs from the surrounding forest. I didn't mind I loved to explore the forest, play with the animals, and just talk to them, they always have something interesting to say. Basket in hand I made my way into the forest.

I walked through the many trees and other plants. I stopped when I came to herbs and picked them before wrapping them into cloth and placing them into my basket. My long, wavy, brown hair created a curtain. I began to walk again until I came to a clearing.

In the center of that clearing lay a beautiful grey wolf, her fur nearly glistened like silver in the suns ray. She lifted her head as my footsteps approached. She did not snarl she did not run she simply looked me in the eyes and spoke to me mentally.

"Hello little one," her voice soothing.

"Hello Leilia," I replied

"Collecting herbs?" she asked referring to my basket.

"Yes Mamma said she would teach me a new potion," I said excitedly. Before Leilia could reply, an arrow pierced through the air and into my friend's back. A cry of pain filled the air.

I stood up and looked to the arrows origin, to find two boys, one was about the age of fifteen and had short black hair, brown eyes, and was currently knocking an arrow; the other appeared the same age as me his hair was golden and fell to his shoulders, and his eyes were a piercing blue and they stared into my bright green ones.

Before the elder of the two could finish what he started, I pulled a silver handed dagger, adorned with blue jewels from its hiding spot in my boot and stepped in front of her.

"Don't you dare" I said in my scariest ten year-old voice.

"Move you silly girl," the boy said.

"No."

"Arthur get her out of the way," he said to the younger. The boy whose name I now knew was Arthur walked over to me. Leilia barred her teeth at him, but he put his hands up in a way that told her, he meant no harm to her or to me. He stood beside me and helped shield my companion.

"Arthur step aside," the boy said.

"No Kay, can't you tell the wolf won't harm her," Arthur said.

"What do you think father will say to this?"

"Father always tells me to follow my instincts," said Arthur.

"He also tells you to follow orders, and since I'm eldest you must follow mine," Kay said.

"No," replied Arthur firmly.

"Very well then you shall walk home," and with that Kay turned away and left, the sound of hoof beats followed not long after he was out of sight.

I dropped to my knees and franticly searched through my basket, quickly looking at each small fabric wrapped bundle of herbs until I found what I had sought for, moss. I unwrapped the bundle before pulling the arrow from her body. As fast as I could I applied it to her wound. Then I tore the sleeve from my tunic and tying it around her body, the knot directly over the wound.

I heard muttering coming from the direction of Leilia's head. I turned to see Arthur cradling her head in his lap, gently stroking it and whispering comforting words. For a moment I simply stared, mesmerized by his gentleness to an animal that most men feared. He caught me staring and I quickly looked away.

I placed both my hands on my companion's body both on either side of her wound. I closed my eyes and muttered "Airmid I implore thee, though the water from your springs must flow, rivers of blood should slow to a stop, this is my will so mote it be." After I had cast the spell a silver-blue energy came from my hands and embraced Leilia's body

"Thank you little ones," she said to me.

"The arrow didn't go too deep, you should be back to normal In a weeks' time," I said.

"Make sure the boy gets home safe," she said before she took off in a gentle run into the forest, to her pack.

"You can speak to her can't you," Arthur asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, she said thank you by the way, and she asked me to see you home," I told him.

"You don't have too," he said.

"I want too, after all you did help save my friend, that was very brave of you by the way," I said.

"I'm sorry, Kay can be mean sometimes,"

"It's okay, now which way do we go?" I asked.

"This way," he said pointing to the west.

"Then let's go," I said. We ran almost the whole way there, laughing and playing as children do. I was having so much fun with my new friend I hadn't noticed that the sun had begun to set, until we had come to a small castle surrounded by a quaint village.

"I should be getting home my mother will be worried," I told him, before I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as I had read of a woman thanking a man in such a manner. I pulled away and noticed his cheeks were slowly turning a shade of red. I giggled then turned away and started running back to the trees, but his voice calling to me stopped me.

"Wait, I don't know your name,"

"It's Avalon," I said before continuing to run through the forest, I knew the later I was the longer of a lecture my mother would give me.

I was about a minute away from the lake before I could run no longer. I walked panting from the cover of the forest, but started running again when I saw a man of about thirty years of age, with the hair slightly darker then my own, add the same green eyes I had.

"Papa," I shouted with joy running into his now open arms. He pulled me close and spun me around and around.

"My sweet girl," he said cradling me in his arms, "you know you've given your mother and I quite a scare," he said.

"I'm sorry, but I was helping a friend," I replied.

"Why are your hands covered in blood?" He asked.

"Well you see I was talking with Leilia, and there were these two boys and one of them shot her with an arrow, then the other one helped me shield her," I told him, "and then the one with the arrow left him, so after healing Leilia I took him home."

"Sounds like someone had quite an adventure, what was the boy's name?" Papa asked.

"The nice one?"

"yes," he replied.

"Arthur," I told him. My father seemed to recognize the name, his face seemed to show a look of pride.

"And just what sort of time do you call this?" My mother's voice came from behind me.

"late," I replied sheepishly.

"Yes it's late, you best have a good reason for this," she lectured.

I told the story all over again and I could tell that my mother wasn't angry with me. How could she be she always told me when a friend was in need, you help them.

"I'm glad you helped your friend, and made sure that boy got home," she said pulling me into her arms, "I'm going to teach you long distance mental communication, if something like this happens again I want to know about it."

"Okay mamma," I said

"Now let's get some food in that belly," she said tickling my said belly, making me giggle.

The three of us walked into the lake, although Papa had to say a spell first. I walked with them until my feet no longer touched the ground. I swam the rest of the way to our underwater kingdom.

The palace finally came into view. The palace was carved into large dark stone. There was seaweed and other water plants here and there, but my favorite part were beautiful clear crystals, that shined like beacons leading me home.

Naiads, mermaids, and other creatures of the water swam around; some playing, some gossiping as they walked by, and others rushing to get where they needed to be.

We reached the dining hall where many foods from both the water and the land laid out on a large table. My mother sat at the head of the table and my father and I sat on either side of him. We said a blessing before we started eating.

We were almost finished eating, when my father spoke. " I have a surprise for you darling."

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"I find myself with the need of an apprentice, your mother and I talked it over and who better than my own daughter to be my apprentice," he answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. I quickly left my place at the table and ran to my father. I jumped onto his lap and hugged him tightly. At that time I didn't get to see my father very often, and I was excited at the idea of spending everyday with him.

After giving my mother a hug as well, I was sent to bed, for I was leaving the next day. Before, I closed my eyes, my thoughts came to my new friend, Arthur; I had a feeling that we would meet again and share many adventures together. I could not wait.

cument here...


	3. Chapter 3

It was years later when I next met Arthur, I was now Fifteen. I walked through the unusually crowded town. Father had decided it was time for the next true king to arise. Lately; lords, Dukes, and kings from near and far had been fighting over who would rule the land for quite some time, ignoring the needs of their own people. The amount of creatures attacking people had increased greatly since the spread of Christianity, it was as if the creatures were driven insane by people no longer practicing the old ways.

I walked into the center of town there was a small courtyard, where my father hand thrust a plain sword in to a large stone. He announced that whoever could pull the sword from the stone was the true and rightful king. Not long after he made this announcement, men of noble blood flocked to the normally small town, to compete in a tournament. The winner of each day got to attempt to free the sword, but so far all had failed.

A trumpet rang through the air, telling everyone the tournament would begin soon. The crowded street was deserted in no time, all the people having run off to watch the day's events unfold.

I was walking, when suddenly a body ran into mine. I was pushed to the ground, I felt a weight on top of me to discover the I had taken the runner down with me. He quickly got up and reached down to help me up. Once I was on my feet I was able to really look at him. He was about the same age as me, his blonde hair barley grazing his shoulders, and a muscular form, but what caught my attention was his piercing blue eyes that I had seen every night in my dreams. He recognized me as well, for before I could speak his voice reached my ears.

"Avalon?"

"Arthur?" I asked him in reply. I had barely said his name when his arm engulfed me into a hug. I couldn't help, but notice how right it felt to be in his arms. He suddenly pulled away and looked quite embarrassed.

"So, where are you off to in such a hurry?" I asked.

"I left my brother's sword in the inn," he said, panicking a little.

"I'll go with you," I said, we started running, though it was more difficult for me to do so, for I had worn a dress for the day's events, I can tell you now those were not meant for running.

We came to the inn, which sign had a blue moon upon it. Arthur grabbed the handle and pulled, only to discover it had been locked. Arthur frantically pulled it for a few moments, before he gave up. He turned around and lends his back against the door.

Suddenly his face lit up, and he rushed away, I turned to see where he ws heading, I saw what had caused his behavior, the sword! I quickly followed behind him. I was curious to see if perhaps he was the rightful king, I had been taught that everything happens for a reason, perhaps it was fate that Arthur left Kay's sword.

He grasped the sword and pulled, easily freeing the sword form its stone prison. I released a breath I had not realized I was holding, but before I could react any further he started running towards the tournament.

"Wait!" I yelled running after him. If he heard me he did not show it, for he simply continued running, with me running after him, and trying to keep myself from tripping on my dress.

"The inn was locked, but I found this sword, I'll return it as soon as your done with it," I heard Arthur say. I caught up with him just in time to see him hand the sword to Kay.

I instantly saw the look of recognition on Kay's face. He grabbed the sword almost quicker than the human eye can see. He quickly turned around and ran a short distance to a man, whom based on their resemblance, was Kay's father. I couldn't help, but notice that Arthur bared no resemblance to the man, that was meant to be his .

"Father look! I pulled the sword from the sword," he practically yelled. His father opened his mouth to say something, but others had heard him speak and yelled out before he could say anything.

"What give him the right to wield the sword," one man yelled.

"Yea, he didn't even compete," yelled another. Many similar word were said until an old man slammed his staff against the ground, making the earth slightly vibrated

"If indeed has pulled the sword from the stone, than he can do it again," the man said. Words of agreement filled the air, before the crowed moved to the town square.

Kay and the old man were standing at the stone. Arthur and I had somehow managed to get a spot to stand up front.

The man thrust the sword back into the sword and stepped aside to allow Kay to attempt to free the sword again. Kay stepped to the stone and grabbed the sword's hilt and pulled, but nothing happened he pulled and pulled, but the sword would not come out. I admit it he was persistent, but he eventually gave up and fell to his knees.

"Alright I confess, Arthur brought it to me," Kay said gesturing to his brother. The crowd urged Arthur to step up to the sword and prove himself. Arthur looked at me I could tell that he was nervous, so I gave him a small encouraging smile. His face looked more confident. He grabbed the hilt and pulled, the sword slide effortlessly from the stone.

Many in the crowd knelt before Arthur and shouted, "Long live the king," but many more stayed standing. They all had a look of envy on their faces, and perhaps even a little disgusted at the thought of a boy ruling.

"He's but a boy, he can't rule," one man shouted, followed by many sounds of agreement.

"What gives him the right?" shouted another.

"This knave will never rule," a man whom I knew to be king Bagdemagus, also known as the King of one hundred knights shouted. "I will see to that."

"He is the son of Uther Pendragon," the once ancient man yelled, who had now transformed into his favored form of a middle-aged man whom I had long associated with my father.

The king of one hundred knights spoke, "you have no proof of that," he turned to address the rest of the crowd. "This land need a strong man to rule it, not some boy, I declare war upon you, Your majesty," his voice dripped with mockery at the last part.

"As do I," another king said, nine kings shouted out similar words. "Let the battle begin in a month's time," yelled the king of a hundred knights, and with that the he and his new allies left and left the people waiting for their king to speak.

"Say something," I whispered.

"What?" he asked silently.

"Whatever your heart tells you," I replied.

"Good people, I stand before you not as your king, but as your brother, a brother who is sick of hearing of another maiden carried away in the dead of night, of a child disappearing with no sign of what might have happened, of men found torn to shreds. With your help I want to bring back the land this once was, the land we all grew up hearing the stories of, a land where for the most part human and creatures of magic lived In peace, I speak of Albion," he said he looked to me and I gave him a reassuring smile; he continued, "My brothers, will you stand beside me and fight?

The crowd burst into fits of joy and acceptance. They pounded the air with their fists in triumph, the practically danced for the joy they all felt.

"Bring out the mead!" One man shouted.

"And we'll need some music," shouted another. The crowd ran to prepare for the unplanned party, all in honor of their new king.

Later at the celebration I made my way through the crowd, though I had to stop a few times to push men who had had too much to drink away from me. I finally got out of the partying crowd just in time to see Arthur slipping into the woods nearby. I was a little worried, and more than a bit curious, this party was for him after all.

I made up my mind and followed him into the lush, green forest. I stayed a distance behind him, and hide behind trees every time I felt that he was going to look back to see if he was being followed. He stopped when neither one of us could hear the music anymore, right in front of a tall oak tree.

He leaned his forehead against the rough bark, I didn't have to use my physic abilities to know that something was troubling him, so I choose this moment to revel myself. "That cannot be comfortable," I stated. He turned to me fast, not in a surprised, fearful way, but more in a cautious, prepared manner.

"Avalon what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Following you, now what are you doing here?" I replied.

"Just thinking," he said before he slide down the tree's trunk, so he was sitting with his back against it. I made my way over to him and sat beside him.

"What troubles you?" I asked concerned.

"What if I fail them, I'm a good fighter I know that, but that doesn't make me fit to rule," he said while he looked into my eyes.

"The only way you would fail anyone is if you didn't try, if you didn't stand up and fight for this land," I said, "And I know you would never not fight for what you believe in, I mean remember when we met?"

"I could never forget that day," he stated. In that moment I realized that our faces were getting closer and closer until our lips met in a loving, gentle, chaste kiss.

I felt like my soul grew wings and flew higher than any bird had ever dared to fly, among the bright stars in the night sky. It didn't take long for me to realize Arthur's soul was right there with me.

ere...


End file.
